MSCV-01 Zaku HM DIVA
|developed into=*RxGAT-X133 Gundam Plenus Mortis |variants= |unit type=* |cost= |launched= |destroyed= |operators=*Principality of Zeon *True Zeon |known pilots=*Miku Fujita *Char Aznable |height=17.5 meters |weight= |power plant=*Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |propulsion= |armaments=*Shoulder Shield *Plasma Railgun *Heat Saber TypeV *Heat Hawk TypeV |system features=*EXAM Newtype Simulation Control System *MELODY Booster Control System |optional equipment=*ZMP-50D 120mm Machine Gun (100-round drum) *M-120A1 120mm Machine Gun *MMP-78 Machine Gun (100-round drum) *Grenade Launcher *MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun (32-round magazine) *Grenade Launcher *H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka (4-round magazine) *Ex-T2-2 Beam Bazooka |unique aspects= |armour=*Gundarium Alloy V |accommodation=*Pilot only (in standard cockpit in torso) |affiliation= |universe=Alternate Universal Century |storyline=*Mobile Suit Gundam: Full Death *Mobile Suit Gundam: Eos |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The MSCV-01 Zaku HM DIVA 'or Simply Called DIVA Zaku, is a Limited Custom Mobile Suit Assault Unit. develop privately by the ''Zeonic Company in the alternate timeline of the Universal Century. known to be piloted by a young lass named "Miku Fujita" who once a member of the Zeonic Force. Technology & Combat Characteristics it function like any normal Zaku unit but hidden capabilities of other units where added. example feature is the EXAM System installed to it. by this feature added to this private mobile suit, risk where taken by this so called feature from the "RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2". ''Miku Fujita even surpasses "''Nimbus Schterzen" skill in Combat. by that this mobile suit is a Gundam in guise, making it even to face ''Amuro Ray's ''Gundam in Combat. Miku Fujita's Color Schemed of this mobile suit is Aquamarine and Dark turquoise color. Armaments * '''Plasma Railgun :A powerful beam cannon is a special weapon employed for this mobile suit. can take a whole fleet with just three shots of this chargeable particle cannon. * Heat Saber TypeV :A modified saber employed for this mobile suit. it's blade can cut a ship in haft. fitted for the EXAM Feature capabilities can cut a ship by it's speed easily. it can be used to be a range weapon to cause beam slashes. to slice 5 units at once. * Heat Hawk TypeV :A modified version of the "Heat Hawk Type5" axe weapon. making it act as a Shielded weapon against enemy units. when parrying. ;* Shoulder Shield : The shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. Also used to great effect in close quarters battle with enemy mobile suits. only a cosmetic detail with a Heart Shape insignia on the shield. System Features * EXAM Newtype Simulation Control System before the death of Professor Chlust Moses.who created the system. other got hands with this system capabilities. and that led to the creation of MSCV-01 Zaku HM DIVA. 'by one of the special features. this gave the mobile suit pilot Miku Fujita boost her abilities as a NewType. making it easy for her to handle the mobile suit in close range combat. but a disadvantage with the pilot causing a mental state in the brain of the pilot who is genetic to be a NewType. this was led to the creation of the ''MELODY 'System. ' *MELODY'' Booster Control System it was created to not overload the Newtype and Cyber Newtype's Potential. Miku Fujita has suffer brain damage that led her to symptoms in her personality to change. by this system it will not harm the pilot who was already a NewType amd perform better in combat. History a Private type of Mobile suit develop at the time of the "One Year War". it's a modified version of the "MS-06 Zaku II" built with Gundarium Alloy. making it a special kind in Mobile Weaponry. Tested by a "Cyber NewType" named Miku Fujita and was given to her in the position of her Rank and capabilities of handling the unit. only few where produced of the unit and where given by to "Char Aznable" ''and Miku Fujita the one who tested the hard capabilities of the unit. Trivia * it's one of the only mobile suits to have no EXAM put in it's Model Number, even equip with the system. * It's model Number is Based of Hatsune Miku's * The MELODY System is theme from the VOCALOID Hatsune Miku's Songs such as Melody.exe. * There's the logo for Hatsune Miku cause this mobile suit is based of her.and the first emblem is a referents of the song. ''"love is war" bu SuperCell Gallery Miku Fujita and MSCV-01 Zaku HM DIVA.Jpg|MSCV-01 Zaku HM Diva Fujita's Emblem 01.png|Emblem 01 Fujita's Emblem 02.png|Emblem 02 HM DIVA Zaku.png|Zaku HM Diva Render MSCV-01 Zaku HM DIVA Rear.jpg|Rear View MSCV-01 Zaku HM DIVA Armaments.jpg|With Armaments Category:Mobile Suit Gundam: Full Death